


Even in Death

by Auchen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, One Shot, Writing from the villain's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auchen/pseuds/Auchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Smaug’s dying moments, he takes joy in the fact that even beyond death his presence and memory will haunt and poison Laketown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Death

He was dying as he lived—in ash and fire. Smoke spilled out the sides of his jaws as the buildings splintered under his weight, ash coating his bright hide like a dusky snow.

But even has he felt the life slipping from him, the arrow burrowing itself ever deeper into his skin, Smaug found it within himself to crack a smile. He had done  _this._

The screams that echoed in his ears around him, and the fire engulfed the skyline were all his doing. His tail thrashed in delight at the thought. He would be _remembered._ He would not be like some dragons, slain in their caves before their scales had grown into the hardness of adulthood. Those dragons would never be spoken of centuries after their death.

Years from now, men would speak of the day they killed Smaug the Golden. Of course, they would tell the story with a smile on their lips, but then their faces would fall as they spoke of how that terrible wyrm cracked the foundations of their buildings and burned their wives.

His jaws opened in a gurgling laugh, water rushing into his throat. Wood groaned under him, and steam rose up around him. He snorted the water out of his nostrils as blackness began to cloud vision. No, he would not die yet. He would let them fear him seconds more.

Tiny shadows fell over him. Men watching. Their heartbeats hammered in their chests. The scent of fear roiled off their hairless, tiny bodies.  _  
_

Smaug’s head sank further into the water and mud, but still he smiled. His blood would poison their wells, and the greed for his gold would poison their minds. His memory would bleed into the surrounding villages, and then reach its tentacles into towns. He would be granted immortality.


End file.
